Willowstep (SW)
Appearance Willowpaw is a mottled gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and pale green eyes. Personality Willowpaw is usually reserved and quiet, preferring to be the background of whatever's happening. However, the true personality of Willowpaw involves a bunch of bouncing, singing random things, screaming, Winterwatcher fangirling, and... stuff like that. Willowpaw is absolutely crazy, although she tries to be serious (EPIC FAIL). She is an EXTREME worrier and tends to make a situation way worse with her negativity. Watch out. For NegativityTown. On the Wiki Willowpaw joined on November 6, 2016. She is usually found editing random things. She is also mostly always active at nighttime, thus missing a lot of the people on the East Coast. Willowpaw enjoys playing the games on the forums and editing fanfics and this page. *run-on alarm bleeps at her* On the Blog On November 26, 2016, Willowpaw joined the blog. She is an active player of NTA and a lot of the other games on the Warriors Games Page. Willowpaw has her own NTA. She likes to hang out on the Wings of Fire Discussion Page. Willowpaw also posts new chapters of After Nightfall every week on the fanfiction page. So far, she has claimed ONE secret page for WingsOfFireClan without anyone claiming it first. She has also done a collab article with Gummy that was just submitted. Writing/Fanfiction �� She is currently working on her first collab with Mistleheart. Willowpaw also procrastinates a LOT on writing. * Willowpaw's Collection: Water, Storm, and Fire * Falling Snow Haunted Dreams Universe * Haunted Dreams * Nightmare for Eternity After Nightfall Universe * After Nightfall Everflame * Everflame Is currently working on Friends (or at least I call them friends) * Wollowgoose * Breezey da Pie-Stealing Thief * Fruit-Lups * Wavey, Queen of Canon Correcting * Moon who loves CHEESE * Icee * MISTLEHEAAAAART * Steppy!1!!!!!!!1! Add yourself if you want!User:Rainstep124 Seasonal Names Willow That Replaced the Christmas Tree (December 2016) Dove on a Willow (January-February 2017) Somewhere at the End of a Rainbow There's a Willow (March 2017) Willow in a Patch of Clovers (March 2017) Willow Who Loves SPRING (March-April 2017) Quotes "Hi!" "PIE STEALING THIEVES!" "WINTERWATCHERRRRRRR ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Chat hates me today." - in a laggy chat conversation with Mistle. Roleplay She is in One Warrior, Giggle's roleplay. AND, Icy's wolf roleplay! She also has her own roleplay. MY ROLEPLAY * Frostflame * Scorchstar * Duskdapple * Reedpaw * Swallowdawn * Duskkit * Aspenfrost * Cypressheart * Raindrop * Rippleflight * Jinx * Skycloud * Alfred(o) BROKEN DESTINY * Darkdawn * Featherstar * Hawkflight HARRY POTTER ROLEPLAY * Ivy * Icy THE ENDLESS WAR * Autumn * Ginger (Moss) * Tally * Snowfox * Whirlpool BACK TO THE PAST * Violetpaw * Leafpaw GROWING UP * Squirrelflame MAIN ROLEPLAY * Violetflame (Dark Forest, now completely faded into nothing) * Blizzardflight * Sparkkit ONE WARRIOR * Rainstep ICY'S WOLF ROLEPLAY * Silver (Snow Pack) * Sienna (Lake Pack) * Avalanche (Snow Pack) * Flash (Snow Pack) * Storm (Snow Pack) * Marble (Snow Pack) * Dawn (Snow Pack) * Winter (Snow Pack) * Courage (Snow Pack) * Whiteout (Lake Pack) * Twilight (Shadow Pack) * Shy (Shadow Pack) * Fallyn (Shadow Pack * Thoughtful (Lake Pack) Other Quotes "NoNoNo" - Gummy proclaiming he is a goose and he has betrayed the fowlshamers. "The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start." - the annoying radiothing I have to listen to every other month. "There's a tree," Starflight said, jumping onto his feet. "In the forest." "No way," Glory said. "A tree ''in the ''forest?" - Glory and Starflight in The Lost Heir, Wings of Fire Trivia �� * Her warrior name will be Willowstep, although she's considering changing the suffix. * She has been shipped four times: one with Wavey, one with a duck, one with Cind, and one with Breezey. * Her birthday is on April 19. * Willowpaw's favorite color is either dark blue-purple or pale turquoise. * She likes willow trees, which is the source of inspiration for her fursona. * She joined BlogClan 2 Wiki before she joined the actual BlogClan. * In her life she played the piano, the clarinet, the flute, the violin, and the drums. She also LOVES to SING. * She reads WoF, Warriors, The Hunger Games, and Red Queen. * She loves to ski. * She is currently in 9th place for badges, tied with Steppy. * Willowpaw believes that Juni came up with the nickname Wistep. * Her favorite warriors are Mistystar and Ivypool. (boo Dovewing, Lup) Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped